Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a method to use on-site generated sodium hypochlorite or on-site generated mixed oxidant solution in combination with ultraviolet radiation (UV) or concentrated solar ultraviolet (CSU) radiation to destroy organic compounds (including but not limited to endocrine disrupting compounds, color causing agents, volatile organic compounds, and oil in water mixtures) and inactivate microbial organisms.
Background Art
Note that the following discussion may refer to a number of publications and references. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background of the scientific principles and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.